Seeking Comfort
by FaithfulWhispers
Summary: There are times where Donatello feels alone, unmotivated, and bored. Even he is at the mercy of isolation, just like everyone else. But at least there's someone who's always there for him. Someone who he cares deeply for.


**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the inactivity of fics lately. I've just been super stressed and unmotivated. I never anticipated this semester to be so draining. However, I worked up some motivation and wrote this quick one-shot. This actually the first 2k3 one-shot I've ever completed and published. So I hope y'all will like it!**

* * *

Leaning his arm against the desk, Donatello stared at his monitor. His brows were knit closely together, and there was a stern frown on his face. He wasn't angry, but he couldn't get himself motivated to work on some code. Those seemed unappealing at the moment. However, he didn't want to just sit there, wasting his time.

But what else could he do? None of his brothers were interested in hanging out with him–well, doing the things he wants to do. Then again none of them, except for maybe Leo, could even keep up with his techno-babble anyways.

Inhaling deeply, he leaned back in his chair and it creaked under his weight. To be honest, it wasn't that he couldn't bring himself to do the things they were interested in doing,…it was just he always did what _they_ wanted. And not only that, he was always fixing or making things at _their request_.

 _It's always about what they want…_

Earlier he had thought about Master Splinter, but the moment he had even looked at his direction, he saw that he was in a deep trance. No one was to disturb him while he meditates, unless it was an emergency. So for now, Don was his only company.

A feeling of isolation seeped into him, and he glanced over his shoulder. None of his inventions looked appealing. Some of them, only he would be excited about, and the rest, his brothers would end up playing with–mainly, Mikey.

As he folded his arms over his plastron, he scanned the messy lab with eyes. The light above flickered, and he knew that he would need to fix it later; it was unimportant right now, and so, he continued to study his work space. His stomach dropped as he realized that most of his work, though he took pleasure in, were hardly things for just him to enjoy. After all, he couldn't waste parts on things that couldn't be of use, no matter how cool they seemed. And he didn't even want to touch Raph's bike right now, since his brother had shrugged him off earlier.

 _His plans with Casey were his priority. Oh well, he'd just get frustrated at everything I say anyways.._.

At the thought, Don realized that he was being petty. He loved his brothers very dearly, and he knew that he couldn't expect them to understand. It was just nights like this, after all that has happened, he feels unappreciated. Unwanted.

Though he knew that was just nonsense, so he bit down on his lower lip and shook his head. Releasing another sigh, he swiveled in his chair, looking around the room for something to do. Then finally, as he turned back to his desk, the picture frames caught his attention. There was a small collection of photos building next to his desk and some even hung on the stony wall. His eyes gazed over them, taking in even just the smallest of details.

One photo in particular, featured all of them. He was standing on the left edge, an awkward, yet pleased smile, on his face. Mikey stood next to him, clinging to him as he had laughed. Raph and Leo leaned against each other. And Splinter stood, perfect posture, right in front of them. However, he glanced at Casey and moved his focus on April who had stood behind him.

With delicate hands, he picked up the frame and wiped the thin layer of dust away. His eyes still remained on April, who had gleam in her eye.

 _Of course…I haven't spoken to her in awhile_ , he thought, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile.

Don shifted his weight and pulled out his Shell-Cell from his belt. Then he set the photo back down on his desk as he dialed her up. He brought the cell to his ear, his stomach clenched in anticipation. Heat welled up in his cheeks, and his heart began to flutter. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what he would say.

" _Hello?_ " her voice echoed from the phone.

His breath caught in his throat, his lips began to quiver. "H-hey April," he stumbled out, failing to hide his excitement.

" _Oh hey, Don. What's up?_ "

"Not much. I-" he cut himself short and took a breath. " it's been awhile, and I wanted to see how you were doing." He cringed at his reply. _This is April, there's no need to act socially awkward around her. You've hung out with her at least a thousand times!_ he thought with a clenched jaw.

" _Aw, that's sweet of you. I'm doing fine, just been a little busy._ "

The previous excitement quickly faded as a wave of disappointment coursed through him. He silently cursed himself for bothering her, but she was still on the phone with him, so he needed to keep it together.

"Oh I see. Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing okay," Don said as casually as he could.

" _Yeah, how about you_?"

"Eh, can't complain. You know, fixing things and helping out around the lair."

" _Ah, so same old, same old._ "

As they spoke, he pictured her smile and the way she would shrug her shoulders. And he also pictured how her eyes lit up when she became passionate, and how her lips tugged into that beautiful smile.

" _Don?_ "

His face flushed as her voice stirred him from his thoughts. Yeah?" he almost squeaked.

"You okay? You went silent for a moment," she questioned him with concern.

"I'm good. Sorry about that. I-" Don clamped his mouth shut for a second, deciding if he should even bring it up. Then he breathed deeply as he made his decision. " Actually, I was thinking that we should hang out sometime–when you're free, of course."

" _I'm free now if you want to come over._ "

"Really? I'll be right there," he replied with enthusiasm.

" _Ahaha, okay. See you soon._ "

She hung up the line, and Don immediate put away his cell. He then hoisted himself to his feet, and his heart felt like it was about to burst. Finally, he would get to see someone who actually understood him. Warmth spread through him as he silently cheered. Then without hesitation, he snatched up his duffle bag and headed out the door.

As he walked through the lair, his focus set on the exit, he began to think of all the things they could talk about. Or even all the things they could do together. Then he shifted his thoughts on her smiling face, and the way she laughed. His face went an even darker shade of red, and he couldn't believe himself.

After all, she was his _friend_. And he had hung out with her a million times. So there was no room for such silly thoughts in his head. But yet, he couldn't help it. He found himself silently chuckling, and decided not to worry about it.

 _I'm thankful to have her company at least…she's literally the only one who understands me, so why ruin it for something that only has a .0001% chance of success?_

As he turned the corner into the sewers, he thought to himself that his brothers were missing out. Again Don loved them with all his heart, but tonight, he wanted _his_ night. A night where he could do what _he_ would like.

And April was always there for him, he realized. Just as she always had when he felt alone…


End file.
